


Weird Together

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, chocolate pudding."</p><p>JD shares some of his Evan-made chocolate pudding with Tyler during a middle-of-the-night heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Together

Tyler came awake when he heard noises in the kitchen. Compared to the other guys in the house, he was a pretty light sleeper, and he was still kinda freaked out from the time Evan had sleepwalked during an awful PTSD nightmare, banging on JD’s door and screaming that they had to escape or they’d get torn apart. He pulled on a t-shirt and peeked into the hallway. There was a light on in the kitchen.  
  
Tyler eased his door open wider and then tip-toed toward the kitchen. Sneaking up on any of the guys - except Rodney - was impossible. It was probably a soldier thing.  
  
JD was sitting at the kitchen table with a giant bowl and spoon in front of him. After the meeting with Cassandra and Fiona, Evan had come straight into the kitchen to make dinner and also fancy chocolate pudding. He’d sent Tyler to the grocery store to buy candy bars for it and everything.  
  
“Isn’t that like drinking out of the carton?” Tyler asked in a voice barely above a whisper, watching JD eat the pudding right out of the bowl.  
  
JD shrugged. “We all know Evan made this pretty much for me. If you grab your own spoon I’ll share, though.”  
  
Tyler was never one to pass up free food, let alone a massive share in an Evan-made dessert, so he opened the silverware drawer and selected a large soup spoon and then sat down at the table beside JD. “How’d it go with Fiona and Cassandra? Good, I’m guessing, since I’m still here.”  
  
“There’s a lot of ground between you being still here and you being moved,” JD said. He ate a spoonful of chocolate pudding and made a happy noise, eyes fluttering closed briefly. “I think we’re on the _thin ice_ part of it at the moment.”  
  
“You’re a legal adult, though. I don’t get why they’re mad.”  
  
“But you get why we thought we had to lie to them.”  
  
Tyler had felt pretty bad about lying to Fiona and Cassandra, because he knew he had to be honest with them so they could help him, but he wanted Cammie to adopt him so badly. “Yeah. I - look. Were you really like me? Before they took you in.”  
  
JD snorted. “No. I was emancipated when I was fifteen, and I lived a little - rough, for about a year there. Stuck around school till I was old enough to get board-released, and then I struck out on my own. Was hanging around the college, considering classes - I have my GED, but a high school diploma is still better - and I spotted Evan.”  
  
“And you thought he was cute?”  
  
“I’ve always known Evan Lorne is an attractive man,” JD said. “No, I was just glad to see a familiar face.”  
  
“From your uncle’s work under the Mountain.”  
  
JD’s mouth twisted wryly. “Something like that. So, no, I was never a foster kid. My parents were good people.”  
  
Were. They were dead. Tyler offered a smile. “Your mom’s sugar milk thing is pretty awesome.”  
  
“That it is.” A shadow crossed JD’s face. “My dad died, and she followed pretty soon after. Broken heart syndrome. It’s a real thing. Romantic and all, but both of them in one year was -”  
  
“Yeah,” Tyler said quietly. “You don’t have any brothers and sisters?”  
  
“No, which is pretty unusual, for a catholic family,” JD said.  
  
“You catholic?”  
  
“Not really, not anymore.” JD spooned up some more chocolate pudding. “But, you know, Irish. Catholic.”  
  
“Is Nealson an Irish name?”  
  
JD winced. “Ah, not so much. But my mother. She was an O’Donnell.”  
  
That sounded pretty Irish. Tyler had the sense, though, that JD had said something he shouldn’t have. “What did you do before? That was so classified.”  
  
“You having trouble with the meaning of ‘classified’, kid?”  
  
Tyler met JD’s gaze as confidently as he could. “Your parents died when you were fifteen and you were emancipated. I talked to Cassandra about that. She said it’s super hard to get emancipated, so obviously you already had to be capable of taking care of yourself. I just can’t imagine what’s going on under the Mountain, that they’d need teenagers. I mean, as far as I can tell, the Mountain exists to make Rodney angry.”  
  
JD laughed softly. “That is a pretty apt description. No, Tyler. This is one of the things you don’t get to know, not till you get clearance, if ever.”

“How would I get clearance?”

“Short of joining the Air Force or the Marines and getting stationed at the Mountain, or becoming a scientist like Rodney, I really don’t know.”

“But you got clearance.”

“I would’ve preferred not to.” JD looked away.

“So,” Tyler said, “how bad was it? With Fiona and Cassandra.”

JD sighed. “We screwed up, asking you to lie. That wasn’t fair to you, and frankly it was wrong. Even adults make bad decisions sometimes.”

“Adults make bad decisions a lot of the time,” Tyler muttered. The chocolate pudding was delicious. Everything Evan made was delicious. Tyler wondered how Evan had never gotten married before, if he could cook this well. Maybe because he was gay and the military had stupid DADT rules? Tyler would totally marry someone who could cook this well. Just not Evan. Because that was weird. He stole another glance at JD. “Is it weird? Dating Cammie and Evan.”

JD laughed again, a little louder. “Absolutely.”

“Because they’re so much older?”

“Well, because they’re men. Never did that before. And because there’s two of them. The age thing - well, it’s complicated. For all of us. Had to do a lot of fast talking with Evan before he’d even agree to go out on a date, and for months it was like high school, all holding hands and closed-mouth kisses.”

Tyler snorted. “Yeah, high school dating’s not that innocent.”

“I know that. I mean -” JD shook his head. “Yes. It has its weird moments. For so many reasons. This isn’t the kind of relationship I ever imagined for myself, and I don’t think Evan or Cam ever thought of it either. It just...happened. We all come from weird places, and we can be weird together.”

“Weird together,” Tyler said. “Like John and Rodney having sudoku races?”

“Not that weird,” JD said quickly, and it was Tyler’s turn to laugh.

But he said again, “Weird together. I kinda like that.”

“Me too, kid. Me too.”


End file.
